The Memorable New Year
by Karpassieni
Summary: For once in Grimmjow s twenty-three years, he was grateful to Nnoitra. Without him, Grimmjow would never have met that gorgeous orange haired teen.


**This is the same story as _The best fucking New Year_ but with different name. As some of you have probably noticed, this story was deleted from FF awhile ago so I´m updating it here again. **

**I read this story through and corrected some major mistakes and changed and added things here and there. I must say that I was expecting something absolutely horrible when I read this again but surprisingly it wasn't that awful experience. But I must admit that more than once I facepalmed because of some stupid mistakes or sentences that here were...**

**Well anyway I´m not that upset about that FF deleted this but what annoys me most is that I lost all my lovely reviews! X Soo~ I would really appreciate it if you drop me a review again even if you´re already read this^^  
**

* * *

For once in Grimmjow´s twenty-three years, he was grateful to Nnoitra. Without him, Grimmjow would never have met that gorgeous orange haired teen.

After all, it was Nnoitra who had come up with an idea of going out at this new bar, Shunkō, to celebrate New Year with whole gang. (Though Szayel had been lazy- ass and refused to come.)

The beginning of the night went like usual when they went out. They drank few shots and chattered about their favourite subjects. (Among other things like complaining about their boss, Aizen, and quarreling with each other.)

But when couple of hours passed, Ulquiorra said that he had to go home, telling some shit about how late it was and all that jazz. It had been only goddamn eight o'clock. Seriously that emo- bastard should get a life. Now he was probably sleeping on the bed with a night cap on his head and sleeping mask on. (Yes Grimmjow had seen Ulquiorra with them on and it always made him laugh.)

Nel had left right after emo- bastard because she had a date. Grimmjow had no idea who would date that loud mouthed, boob- monster.

When Nel was gone, only guys that remained were Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Starkk.

And then Nnoitra too had gone with some blonde guy who he had flirted awhile at bar. Damn traitor.

So that left Grimmjow with heavily sleeping Stark.

At first Grimmjow had been furious for Nnoitra but his murderous thoughts died when he saw the teen who had been with that blonde.

He was fucking gorgeous!

The teen had soft and bright messy orange hair. It reached almost his shoulders in the back but was shorter in the front. A few orange strands fell over his face shadowing his warm brown eyes. He wore pair of stone washed, ripped jeans and tight, black T-shirt which reveled his muscular, but not too built body.

The orange head had on his handsome face a permanent scowl which surprisingly, despite his young appearance, suited him well. Even the scowl on his face, there was still something soft in his expression. Maybe it was because of his chocolate brown eyes which had strong but also warm look in them.

Either way, Grimmjow thought that the teen was fucking sexy as hell and he knew that he had to have the orange head.

The orange haired teen had no idea that intense, blue eyes were watching his every movement as he argued with someone at phone, his scowl deepening. When he shut his phone Grimmjow decided to make his move. He was so going to fuck that tight little ass of orange headed hunk before the turn of the year.

Grimmjow smirked at his thoughts as he got up from his seat, starting to walk towards his prey a dangerous glint on his eyes.

**XXXXXX**

Ichigo snapped his phone shut with snarl. Damn that Shinji. How could he leave him just like that because of some guy who he had just met and just leave him there hanging alone.

Ichigo had tried to call Shinji but that bastard had shut his phone off. Then he tried to call Rukia and Orihime to ask if they could hang out with him but they both had other plans already. And his family was visiting their old friend, Urahara in other town. So now Ichigo was all alone at New Year eve with nothing to do but curse his luck and his blond haired friend.

He sighed deeply. He should just take a couple of drinks and then head home to get some sleep. What a way of spending New Year.

"Gimme another," Ichigo heard a low and deep voice saying, sitting next to the teen waving at the bartender.

Ichigo ignored the stranger hoping he would go away. He wanted to sulk in peace.

"So you got dumped too?" the man asked shifting even closer to orange head.

Ichigo turned his head around in annoyed manner to look at the intruder who dared to speak to him and tell him to fuck off.

His eyes widened slightly at surprise as he saw the stranger next to him. You don´t see every day nearly a 6´foot tall man with startling teal hair. He wore black pants and his muscular body was covered in white shirt which was rolled up in his elbows. But what caught Ichigo´s attention, besides the unusual hair color, was intense and deep sea blue eyes that was fixed on him. The man´s whole character screamed danger and bad boy attitude.

_There´s no way that the guy´s Japanese. _Ichigo thought scanning the man.

The man raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. It was then when Ichigo noticed that he was openly staring the stranger before him. Blushing lightly he hurried to answer.

"Um, yeah. My friend took off with some guy, leaving me behind even though it was his idea to go drinking and celebrating New Year," Ichigo frowned crossing his arms, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yah same there. All of them dumped me expect one who´s sleeping there,"the man rolled his eyes pointing with his thumb towards sleeping figure at the other side of bar.

"Seems like they doesn't respect your good company," Ichigo mocked smirking.

"Exactly. And I came here for them even though I still have work to do," teal haired man sighed dramatically sitting next to teen on the empty seat.

"Well sorry for you um...?", Ichigo gave a questioning look.

"Name´s Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," the man answered at the silence question offering his hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the teen answered shaking the offered hand.

"Strawberry eh?" Grimmjow grinned ear to ear.

"Don´t even start," Ichigo grunted giving a venomous look for the man.

"Sore topic huh? Ain't it cute name?"

"It doesn't mean strawberry," Ichigo snarled, annoyed and tired of the topic that´s way too many times have been explained already. " Ichi is written as a number one and go as a protector!"

"Whatever," Grimmjow waved his hand in nonchalant manner receiving a dirty look from orange head. "So berry, how old are you?"

_Mental note: This guy is a total asshole. _Ichigo thought grinding his teeth. "I´m sixteen. And don´t call me that!"

"Aren't you a little bit too young to drink at bar?" teal haired bastard raised an eyebrow ignoring orange head´s complains.

"I know the bar´s owner. In fact, she was the one who taught me to drink," Ichigo said crossing his arms.

"You good drinker?"

"Yeah. No one expect Yoruichi-san, the bar´s owner, has beaten me at drinking contest," Ichigo smirked smugly at the other man´s disbelieved face.

_Well can´t blame him though._ Who would believe that a mere high school boy would have such a high tolerance of alcohol as he had.

"Wanna take a contest and see if I speak the truth?" Ichigo asked cockily, liking the idea of shoving the teal haired bastard that he was right.

"Maybe next time," Grimmjow answered grinning. "Even though I have quite high alcohol tolerance and would like to show how to drink to a cocky brat like you. But now I just wanna to know more about you."

"Yeah, right," Ichigo rolled his eyes but agreed with him. He was quite interested too, what kind of life the teal haired man lived, he never had met such an interesting man before and was curious about him. And so they started asking random questions whatever they could think of about each other´s life.

**XXXXXX**

Grimmjow was mildly surprised at how alike he and berry- head were. As the night went on he had learned that they both liked video games, western music and good fights which they got into quite often cause of their unusual hair color and for Grimmjow´s case, loud mouth. Because of that and Grimmjow´s way to say things straight, he and Ichigo ended up to have meaningless quarrels over every little things. Like which video game or character was the best or who would be the best guitarist in Europe. Usually Grimmjow hated when people said against him but not in Ichigo´s case.

He liked arguing with the teen. And he was great fun to get all fired up.

In other words Grimmjow enjoyed the orange head´s company. At first, blunette had planned just one night stand with the carrot top but now he wasn't so sure. Yes, he wanted still fuck the teen senseless so that he couldn't stand straight for a week but after one night of fucking he was sure he wouldn't want to part with Ichigo yet and the idea of keeping the fiery teen seemed more and more appealing. The thought of having the orange head around was surprising for him because he always used to think that it was annoying to date same person for long. That´s why his relationship´s never lasted longer than one week and that was his highest record.

But there was something about the teen that interested Grimmjow. (Other than teen´s incredible hot body which was bonus of course.) Maybe it was the orange head´s attitude. He was the first one among blunette´s targets who could stand a change Grimmjow´s demanding personality or had always cocky and snarky answer ready for older man´s blunt comments.

Either ways, Grimmjow liked Ichigo and he wasn't going to let his berry leave from his grasp. Not when he was so close having the orange head in his bedroom.

He licked his lips as wild images flew trough his mind about what he was intending to do at his berry. They could do it so many places and positions. He could feel his pants getting uncomfortable tight at the thought that crossed in his imagination.

"You heard me, Grimm?" the source of his fantasies asked slight impatient showing in his words.

"Huh?" Grimmjow blinked surprised, landing back on earth from his fantasy- land.

"I asked where you work?" Ichigo repeated his question, frowning.

"Oh, I work at recording studio, Las Noches. You have a job already?" blunette hastily asked trying to distract himself from his dirty thoughts so he wouldn't shove the teen into closest corner and fuck the shit out of him.

"Well sometimes I help my uncle at his tattoo shop. You know with little jobs like cleaning, buying equipments and sometimes I got to design a tattoo for a client and do it too if uncle Zan is in good mood."

That caught Grimmjow´s attention. "You can do tattoos?"

"Yeah, but not too complicated or big ones. And I've only done tattoos for my friends and Zan´s acquaintances Ichigo explained scratching back of his neck.

"That´s cool. Not anyone can say that they could do a tattoo such an young age," Grimmjow pointed out for which orange head just snorted but a slight blush marred over his face shoving how pleased he was from the older man´s praise.

"Could you design a tattoo for me?" Grimmjow asked suddenly surprising the teen.

"You sure? I´m not that good, you should rather go to professional."

"Nah, I wanna you to do it," Grimmjow demanded feeling fascinated at the thought of feeling his berry´s hands roaming around his body and having something permanent on him that the orange head had done for him.

"Very well then. What kind of tattoo you want?" Ichigo sighed defeated still feeling little unsure about the idea.

"I want it to be something that tells something about me and it has to be your view of me," Grimmjow said showing his famous shit eating grin. He wanted his berry do something personal and what would have meaning for him.

Orange head looked confused and surprised but took his pen and notebook from his bag anyway.

"In other words, you want me to come up an image about what would describe your appearance and personality the best, am I right?"

Grimmjow nodded watching the teen intensively as he started to scrap in his notebook. He didn't expect the berry- head understand what was his mind or at least claim that it would be too difficult, but there his berry was, drawing his own figure what he thought that would suit Grimmjow the best.

He couldn't help but feel curious about what was in berry´s mind.

**XXXXXX**

After a while, which felt to Grimmjow like hours which in reality was only about a quarter, Ichigo leaned backwards stretching his arms saying that he´s ready.

Grimmjow leaned excited forwards to take a look at the picture. The figure made his jaw drop open and eyes wide open. It was a white panther whose glittering blue eyes were directed straight at Grimmjow, an intense and dangerous look oozed from the orbs, teal markings on its corner of eyes increasing the effect. The animal was crouching as ready to strike its claws in a prey.

"Well what do you think?" Ichigo asked nervously watching the older man´s reaction.

"When you said that what could describe you in my mind, this image popped in my head immediately. You know your confident and arrogant attitude and your movements kind of resembles me a cat. You know what you want and do it without worrying about what others may think.

But this is just my impression about you," Ichigo explained nervously toying with one of his orange locks.

"Of course if you don´t like it I can-," He was interrupted by pair of hot lips.

Grimmjow felt the teen tensing at first but soon he was wrapping his hands around the older man´s head, deepening the kiss. Grimmjow grinned as he took his berry´s bottom lip in his mouth and sucked it. _God, he tastes good. _Like fresh peaches and mangos and hint of coconuts.

_No strawberries huh?_ Grimmjow chuckled and released the ravished lip to lick them asking permission for entrance which his berry quickly gave him.

Hot tongue slipped eagerly in hot cavern only to meet slight resistance. _So the berry could not go down without a fight? _Tongues wrapped around each other trying to take a lead, either of them willing to give up. But soon Grimmjow´s more experienced tongue forced the younger man´s tongue into submission, gaining an access in the hot cavern again.

The older man´s tongue marked its newly won area, eagerly savoring more at the taste of his berry. It was then when Grimmjow noticed something hard and smooth pressing against his tongue.

_Holy shit! The berry had a tongue ring! _He sucked eagerly the younger man´s tongue causing his berry buck his hips which make both moan as slowly awakening erections grinded together. _Damn, those sinful moans should be banned for law._

Far too soon they both had to break for an air. Grimmjow grinned and licked his lips tasting still his berry´s delicious taste.

"Did that made clear enough what I think about the picture?" He asked knocking their foreheads together.

"Y-yeah, pretty much," Ichigo stammered blushing deeply trying to steady his labored breath.

"Good cuz' I don´t like wasting time speaking pointless crap. I prefer more expressing feelings with actions," Grimmjow whispered huskily nipping the teen´s earlobe.

"I noticed that," the orange head muttered voice hitching when the other man sucked his small peace of flesh.

"So your or mine place?" Grimmjow grinned facing chocolate brown orbs.

"Your´s. I´m not sure when my family is coming home and I don´t wanna unexpected surprise attacks from my old man."

"As you wish," Grimmjow smirked bringing younger man for another heating kiss.

**XXXXXX**

The door of Grimmjow´s flat slammed open as two figures maneuvered inside.

Grimmjow kicked hastily the door shut and shoved the teen against wall, trying to touch as much of his berry as possible. He kissed the teen passionately sliding hand under his shirt to twist one of hardened nipples.

He hungrily swallowed the other man´s moans before slowly moving to suck and nip his neck.

"G-Grimm..."

The man groaned feeling his dick twisting excitement from his berry´s lust filled moans. Damn, this kid is going to kill him. He picked moaning and flustered teen in his arms in bridal style making quickly their way to bedroom.

As they reached there, Grimmjow shoved the panting berry on his bed crawling on top of him pinning his prey in mattress.

"Shit do you have any idea how sexy you look like that?" He groaned at the sigh before his eyes. His new lover panting harshly underneath him, eyes glassed with lust, shirt rolled up exposing small amount of smooth skin.

Not wasting any time Grimmjow leaned forwards, licking his way up the other man´s torso undressing him same time. Only to stop at pair of plump lips, licking them asking for entrance. Ichigo moaned parting his lips letting Grimmjow shove his tongue in.

Their tongues danced and twined together, either of them trying to dominance each other. But soon Ichigo moaned again as the other´s tongue suddenly started sucking and wrapping around his tongue ring. Swirling his tongue around it like it was lollipop driving out pleased moans from the orange head.

They parted panting harshly when need for air became too powerful. Wasting no time Grimmjow moved on sucking and nipping his lover´s neck same time as sliding slowly his hand under teen´s pants.

"G-gah... G-Grimm...," his lover moaned arching his back when hand gripped around his weeping member.

Grimmjow took one of hardened nipples in his mouth and sucked hard stroking the hot member same time, earning delicious moans from the man underneath him.

Giving last harsh suck to abused nipple, he dragged his tongue along hard muscle lines, leaving trail of saliva behind him as he made his way downward upper torso. But stopped when he faced the wet body part. He erotically licked the precum leaking head drawing muffled cry form his lover.

"Tell me what you want berry?" He teased while licking other man´s leaking erection again.

"Haa... S-shit..." Ichigo moaned as his member was ravished again.

"Come on. Tell me," Grimmjow purred fondling the heated balls.

"G-Grimm please...," his berry pleaded eyes rolling behind his eyelids at the sensation of being touched form his most private parts.

"What? I don´t know unless you say it," teal haired man grinned breathing the same time in hot member.

"Goddammit! T-take it in you mouth already!"

Grimmjow gave last teasing lick on the leaking member before taking the head into his mouth.

"O-oh god!" Ichigo cried in ecstasy as he was deep throated.

Grimmjow sucked and swirled his tongue around hot cock in maddening speed. _Shit his berry tasted good._

"G-gah... G-Grimm...unh...", Ichigo panted arching his hips as his hands flew into blue locks tucking harshly, desperately trying to get himself further inside the older man´s talented mouth.

Taking the hint, Grimmjow took in his berry´s whole length, bobbing his head up and down, sucking harder and faster.

"H-ha... I´m g-gonna cum...Aaaah!" Ichigo cried loudly, eyes squinted shut at the overwhelming sensation, coming hard inside the warm cavern.

Grimmjow swallowed, enjoying the taste of his lover´s milk before sneaking up, lowering his head and bringing the orange head for a deep kiss. Ichigo eagerly kissed back running hand trough blue locks where Grimmjow purred at the touch.

His dick was so hard it hurt. He bucked his hips creating delicious amount of friction to made his next move clear to orange head.

He reached his hand to nightstand drawer pulling out a small bottle. As he was uncorking the bottle suddenly he yelped and dropped the lube when he felt something hot and wet touching his painfully hard erection.

He looked down and his heart gave a jolt at the sight before his eyes.

His berry was sucking him off! _Holy fucking Christ._

He tangled his hands in orange hair, shutting his eyes in pleasure. Now Ichigo was taking him fully in his mouth and sucked him long and hard.

"F-fuck, berry," he breathed harshly. He moaned loudly as orange head teased the head of his wet member with his tongue ring. Who would have thought that the was so talented considering this being his first time. (Yes, Grimmjow, being a pervert had asked if the berry was virgin or not.)

Goddammit, he was going to cum if he didn't end this soon. And only place where Grimmjow was planning to cum was deep inside of his berry´s tight little ass.

He gripped handful of orange hair to pull his lover up where Ichigo gave him a questioning look but before he could say anything, he was once again pinned in mattress and demanding tongue ravished his mouth.

Grimmjow quickly reached the bottle again and greased generous amount of lube in his fingers. He spread long and strong legs wide open and settled between them.

He gave last glance at his berry to make sure that he was ready and willing. Only to meet warm brown eyes, filled with lust and want.

He distracted the orange head by kissing him passionately as he slowly pushed one digit inside. Seeing no pain in younger man´s face he added another.

That made teen flinch slightly in pain. He worked his fingers back and forth making scissoring moves.

"Ungh...H-hurt...," Ichigo cried tears gathering corner of his eyes as he clutched the bedsheets desperate to have something to hold on.

Grimmjow quickly kissed tears away before adding third and last one in.

"Gah...! S-shit" Teen sobbed, arms flying on older man´s neck, digging nails in older man back.

Grimmjow sucked and licked Ichigo´s neck trying the same time to find the sweet spot that would make his berry sing.

"Fuck!"

_Bingo. _Grimmjow grinned brushing his berry´s prostate drawing sweet moans and cries from the teen, his member screaming attention at the sounds from the younger man that rewarded his action.

"G-Grimm... Please..."

He gulped at the pleading and lust filled sound of his berry. _Fuck that kid for being so freaking arousing._

He felt his self control snap and retreaded his fingers, lining himself up at his berry´s tempting hole. He thrust his hips forward inside the wet and hot hollow, moaning in pleasure.

Grimmjow growled as he was fully seated inside of his berry. Ichigo was so amazingly tight and hot. He almost cum right there. He resisted the urge to just fuck his strawberry senseless as he let the teen adjust his impressive length, sucking the other´s neck trying to distract both of them.

"M-move Grimm...," Ichigo moaned rocking his hips slightly.

Grimmjow almost howled as he pulled out, to forcefully snap his hips forward. Drinking all the noises what his sweet berry made.

"Aah! G-god!" Ichigo suddenly screamed as Grimmjow hit his sweet spot.

"Hah.. harder Grimm...!" he pleaded meeting his hips with Grimmjow´s thrusts. Grimmjow roared and snapped his hips forward pounding into his berry´s tight ass in maddening speed. _Holy mother fucking Jesus, his berry was too sexy for his own good._ He grunted as the teen underneath him moaned and screamed as he forcefully thrust straight on his prostate.

"G-Grimm~ I´m... I´m comin´!" Ichigo screamed soon spilling his seeds between them.

Grimmjow lost himself as he felt his berry´s insides tightening and wetting around his dick. He howled at ecstasy as he thrust couple of times before shooting his load deep inside of his lover.

He collapsed on top of the teen trying to even his breath. After calming down a bit, he pulled out and rolled other side of still harshly panting teen, wrapping his arms around him. _Shit that was his best fucking orgasm that he had ever had._

"Holy shit. That was...", Ichigo panted trying to catch his breath, face still flushed in heat.

"The best fucking experience That you ever had?" Grimmjow turned his head around to look at teen.

"Yeah," Ichigo smirked running his hand gently through older man´s hair. Grimmjow leaned the touch purring lightly.

When they almost had fallen in deep, well earned sleep, the air exploded into lights and sounds.

They jumped and turned their head towards the window to see flower with all shades of red and yellow shooting sparkles everywhere.

"Happy New year Grimm," Ichigo smirked leaning to kiss the teal haired man.

Grimmjow grinned in his berry´s mouth as they shared a passion filled kiss. Yep, this was his best fucking New year that he ever had. Literally.

**XXXXXX**

Grimmjow slowly forced his eyes open, cursing the chirping birds behind his window in deep depths of Hell, and saw nothing but orange.

"What the-?"

He shifted himself in half sitting position, arms supporting his weight when arm that wasn't his stopped him. He looked down and saw orange headed teen cuddling on his side.

Grimmjow chuckled collapsing back on mattress pulling his berry closer. Small smirk playing in corner of his mouth. _The night had been amazing. His berry had been amazing. _He played with orange locks watching the teen´s sleeping figure.

For the first time when Grimmjow had met the orange head, his face was calm and relaxed, there was no sign of his usual scowl to be seen.

The sight was so adorable that Grimmjow couldn't resist the urge and kissed his berry´s still a bit swollen lips. Slowly he sneaked the mouth open and slipped his tongue inside the warm cavern, craving to taste once again his delicious strawberry. He gently tugged orange locks to have better access in that tempting hole. Orange head groaned slightly but didn't wake up. Grimmjow slowly broke the kiss and cuddled closer. Great, now he was all horny but he didn't want to wake the teen up. He was probably still dead exhausted from their last night activates, for not having much experience from that side.

Grimmjow smirked. Though, he could change that.

He tried to ignore his growing problem by sliding back to sleep. Almost succeeding, only if Number one by Hazel Fernandes wouldn't have interrupted him.

The orange head beside him squirmed and groaned starting to lift himself up.

"Just ignore it," Grimmjow grunted pulling the teen tighter against him. They were like that for a while but finally Ichigo decided to give up when the persistent phone didn't stop its ringing.

He pulled himself up from the warm and welcoming sheets and embrace of his lover and scrambled on the edge of the bed, lying on stomach as he searched his phone from his jean´s pocket. He brought the phone on his ear and grumbled angrily: "What?"

Grimmjow yawned widely while watching his berry snarl in the phone. Then he grinned at the idea that popped in his mind. _Now when his berry was already awake, why not take all advance of it._

As Ichigo was distracted by the person in the other line of phone, Grimmjow sneaked behind him, situating himself on top of his berry and suddenly licked his neck.

"Uwah!"

Ichigo turned his head around to give a venom filled look for the older man who just grinned innocent look on his face.

"I-it´s nothing. What were you saying Renji?" the teen continued giving last hard glance to his lover before turning his head around, away from his molester.

Grimmjow who didn't like the lack of attention by his berry, started to run his tongue along his lover´s neck. When orange head still ignored him, he slowly made his way between his berry´s legs.

That caught the teen´s attention. He could heard his berry´s voice hitching and moan escaped from his lips as he suddenly felt something slick and hot lick his butt cheeks.

Grimmjow sucked and licked the reddened skin before nipping it harshly, moving between the cheeks and licking the opening. Muffed moans, that his berry were making while trying to gain some self control, was like music to Grimmjow´s ears. Pumping the other´s hardened member while pushing his tongue inside and out in the hot hole he had his berry coming in no time.

Quickly withdrawing himself from the hollow he snatched the phone from dazed orange head.

"Sorry but Strawberry is kind of busy right now. Don´t bother to call him today," he said then hung up, shutting the phone off and tossing it other side of room.

He turned around, grinning, to face the stunned and red faced teen.

"Bastard! Why did you-"

Grimmjow slammed their lips together swallowing insults. He gave a last suck to other´s tongue before parting and pinning the dazed teen on mattress.

"Ready for round two?" he asked his famous shit eating grin eating his face as he stroked his berry´s member in life.

"F-fuck!" the orange head cried as Grimmjow gave his, now fully hard erection, particularly harsh stroke.

"Your wish is my command," Grimmjow grinned before bringing their lips together for another heated kiss. _Yep this definitely was his best fucking New Year ever._


End file.
